Stray humans aren't for sale
by Ififall
Summary: Godric is determined to help a troubled young man, but Eric can't tolerate it.


Run. That's all he wanted to do. She knew, she wasn't stupid and now the whole town knew. He had to get out of there. Anywhere was more accepting that that...he couldn't even called it a place, it was pit, a pit that bred vipers, that were ready to sink their fangs in at any moment. No one was there to protect him, not anymore. He'd always been able to take care of himself, the gift of the gab, charming women here there and everywhere, that would have to do until they all saw through him. The familiar softness of the sand-like ground nearly captured his feet. He felt nauseous and dizzy, he didn't have time to get something to eat, there would have been no point though, he would have been turned away anyway. Maybe this place wouldn't run away from him. He needed a place to stay, but in those brief moments when the stars felt like they were hugging him from afar, he was glad he was alone, or so he thought. The moment he sat down there was a presence on the other side of the bench, but it took him a while to realise it. He thought it was a teenger who'd come along to tease or tackle him, so he turned away and hunched his back up. The stranger could feel his nerves. "You look tired" The stranger said, with calm soothing words that seemed to wonder along the bench and tickle his cheek with warmth. "I have no money" He told him, a little worried that he might get beaten up, just for the thrill. People were like that. Sick.

"Thievery is not my intention" Godric told him. He could sense that stranger's wariness and he had every right to be, but he could also sense gloom from the past. He could prove that the present could be better. "You have a place to stay?" He asked. The man gulped and looked at the space between them. "What makes you think I'm new here?" He asked. "I could have lived here for years" Godric put his thumb against his own cheek, and slowly ran it downwards. The truth would be better in small doses. "I've been here a while" He told him. "Would you like to eat?" He asked him. The man shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to nod, this "teen" could see him as weak. Before he knew it they were walking and Godric tried to use the nightlights to see the story in this man's eyes, but the stranger avoided him every second of the way. The man hesistated as he stared at the club. The people outside in the queue were all over each other. Where was there sense of discretion? Godric stood by him knowing he nervous, wondering if he was shy, frightened or angry.

"You don't want to go in" Godric determined. "I just, I just figured..." The man trailed off, putting his hands in his smart black trousers. "I can take you somewhere quieter, through the tunnel of anarchy" He told him with a twich of a smile. The guy knew he couldn't be picky. He'd just have to block out the music and avoid eye contact. He knew he wouldn't be recognised, but anything was possible. As soon has they stepped in he could smell the blood, he wondered what people where doing but his ears became ravaged by the sound of breaking glass. He walked away as the "teen" motioned him towards some stairs. He went up them, his eyes unable to deal with the chaos. People were moving at the speed of light, screams could be heard as he watched metallic braces being put on them. He almost tripped on the stairs at the sight, but the "teen" caught him by the arm. "Visitors first" He said looking towards the door. The man walked into the office and sat down. His quadriceps tensed at the thought of relaxing, it had been a while. "Is there anything you want in particular?" Godric asked ready to memorise a list of a dozen items, but the man shook his head.

"Anything...thank you" The man leaned back onto the wooden frame, then winced as he leaned forward from the pain. Godric pretended that he didn't notice it and went back down stairs to see if fangtasia catered for human rights until he was stopped by his child. Eric came up the stairs and stooped near to Godric's level hoping that his thoughts would seep into his mind, but they didn't. It was unfair. If Eric even began to feel doubt, lost or longing over anything, Godric would always be there, but when it was the other way round Godric could be in turmoil and Eric would never know. That in itself made Eric feel like crap, but he couldn't focus on his inabilites right now. "Rest. Do you need to sleep?" He asked. His living quarters would never be up to scratch, but he'd clean every piece of furniture from top to bottom before Godric set his head on a pillow. He'd have to stock up on meals too, classy ones, but that would mean going up north, and he didn't want to leave Godric alone. Godric knew he'd just have to come straight out with it. "A human needs assistance, he's in the office" Eric's nostrils twitched. He took a deep breath and kept his mouth shut. "Your home is laden with a fridge full of blood. I assumed you may have items of substance here" Eric nodded, even though he wasn't entirely sure, he'd have to check with Pam and force her to go to one of the places she dreaded most: the local redneck corner store.

"You believe he's human"

"Yes...yes I do" Eric fumbled around in his pocket for his keys annoyed with himself for being sloppy. "My apartment isn't...but as soon as I've dealt with this, I'll be there please, help yourself" He was ready to place the keys in Godric's palm, but Godric shook his head quickly. "Eric "this" is a human, I understand your unease, but he has to be there too" Invisible punches bruised Eric with jealousy, but he nodded and Godric accepted the keys and went back to the office. Eric came down and scanned the room for Pam. He was by her side at the bar and he could tell that she was annoyed. "Keep the tips" He told her. "Finally, daddy's giving me a little pocket money" "Not a chance" Eric replied, you need to go to on an errand" Godric would have gone himself to save Pam the trouble, but upstairs, he watched the stranger rock back and forth he tenderly put his hand on his back. "Don't" The male said hurriedly and as he attempted to blink, Godric was against the wall looking at him. "My apologies" Godric said, looking at him sheepishly. "All humans feel different concerning levels of tactile contact, I'll remember for for future reference" The man looked straight in front of him, knowing "tactile contact" was never the problem. "I should apologise" He told Godric. "But you...you're not human, are you?" He asked and Godric hesistated, waitng for the typical human response that would be raging out because of his truth. "No" He told him. The man put his hands on his knees and rubbed them against his legs.

"That's OK, sit down" He told Godric flicking a hand to the seat next to him. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't human either"


End file.
